


This Time, You Won't Wake Up

by KayCeeBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Hell Fic, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeBabe/pseuds/KayCeeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets rescued from Hell by Castiel and he realizes that he is safe in the arms of his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, You Won't Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. sorry, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy though!

Blood.  
Red hot blood.  
You can't breathe as hands cave.  
You try to see the face, but all you see are hands.

Hands holding you down  
hands muffling your screams.  
Hands carving their name into your soul.  
You try to scream but nothing comes out.  
You're sweating (but that's not right because where you are pe-- things don't sweat.)  
And you reach out to be saved  
but your hands are held down again.  
There's a hand on your shoulder  
but instead of holding you down, it's pulling you up.  
You don't know if you should fight or give up.  
You scream and scream until you can't breathe. 

When you open your eyes you see red  
but you know that can't be true  
because you're looking into the sea and the sea isn't red.  
You scream again just to make sure you still can.  
And the grip on your shoulder tightens while you slowly take control of your vision.  
and you realize that you're not looking into the sea,  
but into a pair of brilliant bright blue eyes.  
You scream again at the contact over your body  
but you're "shh"'d and for once in your life you feel as if you can relax.  
And it's the best feeling you've ever felt.  
You sigh and rest your head on this mans shoulder as you slowly fall back into a blissful darkness.  
Knowing that this time,  
you wont wake up.


End file.
